The World's Strongest Woman
by Disy
Summary: Chun-Li is on a mission to stop Viper, little does she know that she's walking into a trap, and no allies will come to her aid.


Street Fighter: The World's Strongest Woman

Interpol agent Chun-Li was walking through a deserted dojo, the lights were off, dust was on every piece of furniture and equipment.

She was in China, her home country, and she was on a mission.

There were reports the assassin only known as the Crimson Viper has been spotted in this area.

Chun-Li was tasked to stop her, so she had simply called the assassin and pretended to be a client, they would meet in this warehouse and then Chun-Li would arrest her.

She herself was known as the world's strongest woman, having won dozens of tournaments and not just by fighting.

Besides her obvious skill she was a peerless beauty; with dark-brown hair knotted in two bums that had become an icon alone.

Not even mentioning her thunder-thighs which were a fantasy of people from all over the globe, both male and much to her own surprise many females too.

Besides those thighs she was well muscled but very petite and feminine, she had a gorgeous face and two brown knocker eyes.

And a pair of breasts which alone had caused her to win the world's most beautiful woman; twice.

Currently she was wearing her iconic blue qipao, metal wrists bands, white boots till her calves and simple leggings.

Her outfit suited her perfectly and was so tight wrapped around her body it left little to the imagination.

Chun-Li always liked wearing that outfit, she loved how people looked at her, loved how sexy it made her feel.

And in the end it was a lot more subtle than wearing her Interpol uniform, especially in China.

She heard something behind her and turned around. "Viper is that you?"

No reply.

Chun-Li continued down the dojo until she stood in a faint spot of light pouring through the dusty window above. "Show yourself! I have a job for you!"

A chuckle came from her right and the lights snapped to life, lighting the entire dojo and revealing no one but Viper herself.

Viper was relatively new in the business, but was a little older than Chun-Li herself and Viper came with a blast.

The woman was either in her mid to late twenties, she had crimson red hair, high and combed on her head while her long hair fell along her back in a neat ponytail.

She wore a business suit, not buttoned close and probably four sizes too small giving every curve away and Chun-Li found herself staring and began to blush, what the hell was she doing.

Next to that Viper wore yellow sunglasses and a pair of gloves, Chun-Li knew what the other woman could do with those gloves, she'd seen videos in which Viper beat up other women and then electrocute them with her glover in the most embarrassing way.

But perhaps the worst thing were those awful heels…with small rocker boosters made in her heels she could either leap high, kick hard or burn you badly.

Chun-Li found her voice. "I have a job—"

"But you are my job." Viper interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Chun-Li asked confused.

An awful laugh filled the dojo and Viper replied. "The kills and beatings I have done up until now…was nothing but bait to draw you out."

"What are you—"

"I know you're an Interpol agent, and you are my target, Chun-Li. I am to capture you and deliver you to my client in Japan, now shall we cut the chat and go to business?" Viper said.

Before Chun-Li could reply Viper growled and ran forward driving her fist in Chun-Li's unguarded stomach.

Spitting out saliva and gasping for air Chun-Li's head rested on Viper's shoulder and she nearly embraced the woman to keep up right.

Viper smiled wickedly. "Still feeling tired…?"

Chun-Li's eyes flashed open; it was true that she was known as the world's strongest woman, but even she had her limits.

For the past three weeks she's been following Viper and each time she failed to catch her half an army of hired female mercenaries awaited her arrival.

Chun-Li had been able to beat them all, every time, but now she realized…it had all been Viper's plan to exhaust her and then take the kill.

Viper placed her knee between Chun-Li's legs and clicked her heel once, the booster in her right feel was activated sending her knee-cap into Chun-Li's womanhood with inhuman speed and strength.

Screaming as if her life depended on it Chun-Li fell back instantly cupping her sore womanhood with her hands and crawling away from Viper.

Not only was Viper fresh and fit and Chun-Li not, Viper had weapons and aids to help her… Chun-Li did not.

"Ah, what's the matter? You are the world's strongest woman right…or that nothing but faded fame? Maybe it was all the fighting…or maybe it was the…sex?" Viper mocked.

Again Chun-Li's eyes flew open; she herself had long ago accepted she was a lesbian, she also accepted not many beautiful women were, at least not in China.

But the past three weeks her luck had seemed to change a turn for the better, almost every night when she arrived at her hotel a new young stunning woman was waiting for her, something a woman awaited her at the bar, other times at the pool.

Chun-Li should have known better…but ever since she and Cammy had broken-up she just longed for some love.

Now she found out that too was nothing but a scam to exhaust her and she grunted. "It was you…?"

Viper smiled down at the Chinese woman and began to kick her senseless each strike amplified by the boosters in her heels. "Yes! And you've been having trouble sleeping too, haven't you noticed those same girls who fucked you each night poured drug into your champagne afterward? Honestly and you call yourself an Interpol agent."

Embarrassed and angry at herself that she had been tricked so easily Chun-Li began to cry out with each kick she got.

But, damn it!

She was an agent and she was the strongest woman, fights, drugs and sex shouldn't be enough to keep her down!

When Viper wanted to kick down one more time Chun-Li caught the incoming foot and threw Viper off balance.

The Chinese woman than jumped up to her and rolled forward until she was walking on her hands to Viper.

With amazing strength and agility Chun-Li began to spin her legs around and her white boots rapidly connected with Viper's chest, arms and chin, knocking her down.

Chun-Li hopped back on her feet and rushed closer to Viper before the other woman could get up.

She then pushed Viper into a close by dummy, placing her into the wooden arms to keep her up and demonstrated what her thunder-thighs could do.

In rapid succession, with blinding speed, Chun-Li's feet lashed out bruising up Viper's body.

After ten seconds Chun-Li had pounded every bit of strength she had into knocking the other girl senseless.

Viper merely hang there, her head down…Chun-Li began to wonder if she had gone to far.

Then Viper's head shot up, looking angered. "I _feel_ you still have some strength left…no matter, then I'll simply cheat."

Viper's right hand lashed out and cupped Chun-Li's perfectly formed breast.

Flinching Chun-Li grabbed Viper's wrist and moaned as the woman squeezed. "W—hat are you doing?!"

"Cheating…" Viper replied and smirked.

Then Chun-Li's world existed out of nothing but pain as she felt an electric current souring through her left breasts, causing her nipple to pop-up hard.

Viper felt the nipple nearly poke through her glove as she continued to electrify Chun's breast. "My, it seems you like this."

Chun-Li was still screaming rooted to the floor, with some saliva running down the corner of her lip. "S—stop it!"

Viper merely shook her head and took a step forward.

She let go of Chun's breast and pulled back both of her arms.

She activated the gloves and send a barrage of electrified palm strikes across Chun-Li's body, driving the younger girl back with ease.

Screaming and crying Chun-Li fell back as she knew her defeat was near.

Once she was down, Viper continued to beat and kick her until she finally stammered. "Are you going to kill me?!"

Chun-Li was disgusted by the weakness in her voice, but this had all the needs of a death trap.

Laughing Viper placed her heel on Chun-Li's breasts and activated her booster every few seconds, burning a hole through Chun-Li's qipao but not burning her flesh…

"Of course not. If so I would have just asked one of those girls you've slept with to kill you in your sleep."

Viper leaned forward and licked her lips as she saw Chun-Li's pain engulfed face, her divine body squirming in pain. "Hell I would have offered myself to you…fuck you senseless and then kill you. But my client wants you alive…"

Viper then continued to torture Chun-Li's other breast. "But maybe I'll just do that first part nonetheless…"

A window was shattered to pieces, Viper looked up and the distraction was enough for Chun-Li to escape her desperate position.

She crawled to her feet and moved to the noise, maybe she could escape…no mission was worth this.

Then she saw someone coming from the shadows, from the broken window she didn't expect to see.

A young woman around her age, a scar on her cheek, stunning eyes, a muscular but feminine body though not quite like her own.

Blonde hair in a long tail running well past her firm buttocks, the woman wore nothing but a beret, gloves and a green skin-tight outfit that didn't cover her arms nor legs and the outfit was so tight that Chun-Li could like always see that provoking camel-clutch.

"Cammy!" Chun-Li cried desperately.

She stumbled forward and threw herself into the British girl and looked up weakly. "Cammy…please…save me."

Like always Cammy had that stone cold look on her face.

Even in the past when they slept together Cammy always looked so cold.

Shaking her head Cammy grabbed the fabric that covered Chun-Li's breasts and tore it off.

Chun-Li gasped as her well formed breasts popped into the open air for all to see, however before she could cover herself up Cammy punched her breast so hard she fell back crying.

"Slut, what makes you think I'm on your side?" Cammy spat.

Laughing Viper walked over and put her arm around Cammy's waist. "Hmm…I like your style."

With tears in her eyes Chun-Li watched as Viper licked her former lover's earlobe.

"Chun-Li, meet my newest associate; Cammy." Viper said.

Weakly Chun-Li stared at the British girl. "But why…?"

"Why! Because I needed a job! I lost mine; remember? And just because I was sulking you decided to break up with me and you moved back to China! I couldn't stay in our home…so what was I supposed to do when I was offered this job? You really screwed me Chun and now it's pay back!" Cammy spat.

Trembling, Chun-Li shook her head. "No…! No, Cammy…if I had know! You never told me—"

"Enough! Cammy, have your revenge just don't kill her, our helicopter arrives in an hour." Viper spat and that was all Cammy needed to hear.

Chun-Li was crawling up to her feet however Cammy grabbed one of the bums on her head and pulled so hard Chun-Li's legs instantly turned into noodles.

Without shame or holding back Chun-Li yelled like a little girl as she was dragged over the floor .

Cammy was pulling so hard her bum actually loosened and her long dark hair fell down over her shoulders.

Annoyed Cammy dropped her. "Fine, we'll just hurt you here."

Cammy pulled the Chinese girl up a bit until she had a firm grip, the British girl then herself rolled on to her back while pushed Chun-Li in a perfect Surf-Board Stretch.

"Remember Chun? Remember how we used to wrestle on the bed before…before…" Cammy said but falling silent, instead of saying another word she applied more pressure nearly snapping Chun-Li's neck and back.

Crying out and tears rolling down her eyes Chun-Li begged. "Please, Cammy! Stop! Help me!"

"Silence!" Viper spat and moved forward taking Chun-Li's erect nipple between the tips of her fingers and sending an electric current through them.

"I have lost my patience with you! Now shut up and accept your defeat! I will hurt you so much you'll climax of it! Multiple times!" Viper spat even more outraged.

Chun-Li hated her position, she was going to be abused, she knew it…it has happened before, but this is the first time she was already soaking wet before it started.

Roughly Viper began to tore Chun-Li's leggings apart until nothing covered her delicious legs and those powerful thighs anymore.

"You really shouldn't cover those up, Chun-Li doll." Viper said while licking her lips and running her hand over Chun-Li's bare legs; from calves to thighs, completely unaware her gloves were still activated and Chun-Li's screams went even louder because of the electric currents tormenting her legs.

Finally noticing this Viper smirked. "You love it…say it!"

Chun-Li did not and Viper grabbed the narrow—near swimsuit—piece of clothing that covered the crying girl's womanhood.

Her gloves still activated Chun-Li's sweet spot literally began to spasm as the electric current roared through her womanhood, the fact that she was as wet as it could get made it even more painful.

Viper then tore the cloth loose and saw Chun-Li's perfect, bald, womanhood, soaking wet and still dripping.

"Oh…you really like this, Cammy was she always into this?" Viper asked.

Cammy locked both of Chun's arms into one so she herself had one arm free and began to violently abuse Chun-Li's breast. "Yeah, she did always had little request, like me tying her up, whipping her and calling her names."

Faking a shock Viper gasped. "So we have an honest pervert in our midst?!"

Now the defeat was complete, they had taken Chun-Li's body as well as her pride.

"Just!...Just!" Chun-Li said wanting to die.

Then she felt an electric finger run across her delicate nether lips and Viper mocked. "Just what…?"

Chun-Li's eyes snapped open and she blurted in Chinese. _"Just make me come! Do me now!"_

"Did you understand any of that?" Viper said as Cammy squeezed and pulled Chun's perfect tanned nipple.

Cammy smirked. "Sort of…she always babbles in Chinese when she's on the edge of an orgasm…she wants us."

"Is that right?" Viper asked mischievous and lowered her head closer to Chun-Li's sweet spot.

Then Viper ran the tip of her tongue across Chun-Li's nether region, pushing harder until the tip of her tongue forced Chun-Li's sensitive nether lips apart.

Chun-Li cried out in pleasure as well as pain, she was so close. "I—I…I'm C—"

"Not allowed to come just yet!" Viper spat and pulled her head back wiping her face clean of the Chinese girl's juices.

"If you want to come just give up your pride, say you're our little slave!" Viper spat and walked closer.

She then tore Chun-Li's qipao further open, revealing her tight stomach and she hopped on, Cammy was strong enough to hold them both.

Viper then mounted Chun-Li more properly and zipped down the zipper of her pants ad began to grind her exposed womanhood across Chun-Li's rock hard stomach.

Chun-Li stared down and saw a wet juicy trail begin to form over her belly, she saw how wet Viper's sweet spot was getting, how it nearly kissed her flesh.

She tried to ignore Viper's moans but couldn't and longed even more for her own pleasure.

"Please…enough…it's embarrassing—" Chun-Li whispered.

Still grinding Viper grabbed the girl's dark hair and pulled her close, nearly pulling her apart. "No, I won't stop. Just say you're our slave…admit defeat and you can have your orgasm."

Cammy was still holding the Surf-Board Stretch and Chun-Li nearly roared out of pain as the lock was tightened even more. "Noooo!"

"Fine, then I'll just go on…" Viper said and kissed Chun-Li firmly and forced on the lips.

First resisting than giving in Chun-Li fanatically returned the kiss with lust.

Then something warm dripped down over her stomach, Viper was coming…

Moaning inside Chun-Li's mouth Viper gave into her own orgasm, but before she could truly come she broke the kiss and brutally stepped on Chun-Li's breasts.

Balancing on top them in an awkward way while pointing her womanhood at Chun-Li's face.

"Please, no not that!" The Chinese girl cried.

But Viper didn't listen and squirted on Chun-Li's pretty face, her juices richly hitting the girl's perfect facial structures.

Chun-Li cried and flinched as some had come into her mouth, but before she could spit it out Viper covered her mouth and barked. "Swallow it!"

Viper laughed wickedly and activated her close tormenting Chun-Li's face with an electric current that felt like an everlasting hell.

With a tear in her eye Chun-Li swallowed knowing it was her only way to end the pain.

"Good girl!" Viper said then Cammy cursed in rapid succession and she groaned. "Fuck…Viper! It's dripping on my face!"

"We'll have Chun doll lick it off in a moment!" Viper spat back.

Viper then hopped off again and ran her electrified finger across Chun-Li's dripping womanhood again. "Now say it…we still have forty minutes left, more than enough time to drive you insane."

At last after twenty more minutes, Chun-Li gave in and screamed still in the hold and still having Viper tease her sweet spot. "Okay! I'm a little dirty sex slave! My mistresses are Viper and Cammy!"

"And…?" Viper insisted. "What's your name…what kind of girl are you?"

"Screw you!"

Viper pinched Chun-Li's nipples again and said. "Tatatata! Answer."

When her nipples were safe again Chun-Li whispered. "I'm Chun-Li…and…I'm a very dirty and bad girl…I like girls and do naughty stuff with them. Please make me come…"

"There that's much better, don't you agree Cammy?" Viper said.

"Just hurry the bloody hell up! I'm getting tired of this hold and I'm getting hot I want her bloody tongue in my bloody vagi—"

"You're not on your period are you?" Viper mocked.

"Not amusing just hurry up! The helicopter will arrive soon!"

Viper waved her off and raised her heel placing it on Chun-Li's womanhood. "You heard Cammy. We need to hurry up…"

Without further warning Viper forced her heel deep inside Chun-Li's sweet spot and activated her booster, it had no oxygen to burn but it was an agony unlike any Chun-Li had ever felt before.

She knocked her head back and heard Viper call her names as she forced her heel in and out of her abused sweet spot.

Then she only heard herself crying out as she came and came for what seemed to be an eternity while it was but five minutes…still quite remarkable.

When her body stopped to spasm and her juices stopped leaving her womanhood Chun-Li felt the heel leave her and Cammy dropped her to the floor.

Viper gave her a few kicks while she was down and brutally stomped her breasts.

But then an annoyed Cammy mounted Chun-Li's face and she pulled the lower part of her tight outfit to the side, barely revealing her wet sweet spot and she barked. "Now lick it you slut slave! Lick it or I'll…"

Her threat turned into a long moan as weakly Chun-Li began to lick, too weak to make any motion Viper grabbed her head and moved it around stimulating Cammy with Chun-Li's tongue, nose and entire face.

It didn't take long before the British girl came. "There…that was…decent."

The last of her juices hit Chun-Li's face and the Chinese girl was barely conscious.

"Shit, that got me excited again…think we could have some fun in the chopper?" Viper asked.

"Without a doubt."

Cammy then held Chun-Li in a classic chokehold while Viper began to assault Chun-Li's womanhood relentlessly, but this wasn't simply to abuse a panicking Chun-Li, who despite that came once more.

It was simply to send her out cold…and it happened rather soon.

Then the world's strongest woman was hauled over Viper's shoulder as the faint noise of a helicopter filled the dojo.

Viper and Cammy brought Chun-Li to the roof and they all entered the helicopter.

Several hours later.

"Wake up! Wake up you slut!" Cammy's voice shouted.

Chun-Li felt water hit her face and her eyes snapped open looking around.

She was in a wooden room…beautiful…Japanese.

Was she in Japan? Had to be.

She then looked at herself, her clothes were still torn and…and. "Why am I tied up?!"

"Because that's what I wanted, we're going to have a lot of fun, Chun-Li. For a very long time. I heard Cammy and Viper came you a taste…you're in for a lot more pain and a lot more pleasure." A new voice said.

Then a beautiful dark-red haired woman jumped down taking a stance between Viper and Cammy.

She were very provoking clothing, a red outfit, barely concealing anything, a delicious body as well formed as Chun-Li's own.

The only thing the Chinese girl could whisper was. "Mai…?"

A giggle came from the female ninja, and that was all that came because then Chun-Li's cries erupted again as the three women began to abuse her.


End file.
